Monster Clubhouse: Mel's Big Birthday
Monster Clubhouse: Mel's Big Birthday is A Happy Birthday Episode from Sesame Street Featuring Characters from AlexBrattenRockz. =Cast= *Googel *Narf *Phoebe *Mel *Elmo *Big Bird *Snuffy *Grover *Telly Monster *Ernie *Bert *Baby Bear *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Count Von Count *Zoe *Curly Bear *Chickens *Herry Monster *Alan *Bob *Gabi *Gina *Gordon *Maria *Miles *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *The Winkster *Kathy *Julie *Derek *Carlos *Kelly *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Bear *Tutter *Ojo *Treelo *Pip and Pop *Ursa *Ray *Luna *Doc Hogg *Lois *Otto and Etta *Grandma Flutter *Christine *Jacques the Beaver *Doc Owl *Big Old Bullfrog *Steve *Blue *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Thomas the Tank Engine *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Wubbzy *Daizy *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Plankton *Gary *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Phil & Lil DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dil Pickles *Arthur *D.W. *Baby Kate *Jane Read *David Read *Pal *Buster *Francine *Muffy *Brain *Binky *Sue Ellen *Fern *George *Mr. Ratburn *Grandma Thora *Grandpa Dave *Alex Bratten (Me) Gallery Googel.jpg Narf.jpg Phoebe (Monster Clubhouse).jpg 4196AbbyIntro.jpeg Elmo Sesame Street .png Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg Snuffy in Sesame Street.jpg Grover in Sesame Street.jpg Telly in Sesame Street.jpg P-ses-ernie.jpg Bert in Sesame Street.jpg Baby Bear (Sesame Street).png Cookie Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Rosita in Sesame Street.jpg OscarS37.jpg Th02W37TT1.jpg Count von Count in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg Curly-bear1.jpg SitBC Chickens.png Herry Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Alan.sesame street.jpg Bob Sesame Street.jpeg Gabi-0.jpg Ginahqdefault.jpg Gordon as Gordon Smith.jpg Luis as Tosha's Dad.jpg Maria as Miss Oconder.jpg Miles.sesame street.jpg Barney personajes barney.png BJ.gif Baby Bop in Barney's Night Before Christmas.jpg The Winkster-2.jpg Kathy Fourth Bonus Costume.png Julie Ann Gourson.jpg Derek-0.jpg Carlos season3.jpg Kelly mansion.jpg Toshaa.jpg Happybirthdaybarney68.png Shawn as Carlos.jpg Bear (Bear In The Big Blue House).jpg Tutter.jpg Ojo.jpg Treelo the Lemur.jpg Pip poppail.png Ursa in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Ray the Sun in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Luna in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Doc Hogg.jpg Lois (Bear in the Big Blue House).jpg EttaOtto.jpg Grandmaflutter.jpg ChristineRabbit.jpg Jacquesthebeaver.jpg DocOwl.jpg Big Old Bullfrog.jpg Download (1)steve.jpg Blue.png Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Sidetable.jpg Mailbox.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Paint Set.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg Desenho-animado-da-dora-9-dora-the-explorer-40359358-640-480.jpg Character-large-boots.jpg Bennythebull.png Dora-Isa-holding-flower-stock-art.png Tico.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Baby jagaur (4).jpg Thomas transparent season 2 version by enginenumber14-dbdwndr.png Oswald Nick Jr Character.png Weenie.png Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png Daisy-0.png Johnny Snowman.png Madame.png Catrina Caterpillar.jpg Eggbert and Leo.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg CsaWOwQVYAAkiU6.jpg Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy as Stewie Griffin.png SpongeBob.jpg Patrick Star (ROVIO).png Squidward.jpg Mr. Krabs.jpg Sandy Cheeks.jpg Mrs. Puff.png Pearl.png Plankton.jpg Gary the Snail.png TalkTommy.jpg Chuckie Finster.png Kimi Watanabe Finster.png Phil & Lil DeVille.png Angelica Pickles.jpg Susie Carmichael.png Dil Pickles.png Arthurimages.jpg D.W..PNG Buster.jpg Francine Frensky.png Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg Arthur The Brain.png Binky Barnes (Arthur).jpeg Tumblr inline myhmjyk6C81qf25e0.jpg Fern Walters (Arthur).png Arthur George Lundgren.png Nigel Ratburn.png Grandma Thora in Arthur.jpg Grandpa Dave in Arthur.jpg Summary Today is Mel's birthday in Monster Clubhouse, and Googel, Narf, Phoebe, Mel, The Sesame Street Gang and The Characters are going to Monster Clubhouse to celebrate his birthday! They have to play extra special game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Mel is gonna have on his birthday. Clues: #A Door #The Word "Surprise" #Mel Answer to Blue's Clues: *A Surprise Party for Mel Transcript: *Monster Clubhouse: Mel's Big Birthday/Transcript Category:Monster Clubhouse TV Spoofs Category:Monster Clubhouse TV Spoof Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Happy Birthday Category:Birthday Specials Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:2020